


why grumpy, you do care

by notthebigspoon



Series: Who Ya Gonna Call? [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um. Hi. Where's Zhul?”</p><p>	“Wired in.”</p><p>	“Huh?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	why grumpy, you do care

“Um. Hi. Where's Zhul?”

“Wired in.”

“Huh?”

“Glued to his computer and won't leave his office.”

“Oh. Um. I come here after school.”

“Yeah, he mentioned that. Well, he's gonna be useless until he detaches himself from his precious laptop.”

“Should I... what do I do?”

“What do you usually do?”

“Homework. And Zhul makes me something to eat.”

“Ever had a fried peanut butter and banana sandwich?”

“No.”

“C'mon kiddo. You're in for a treat.”

***

“Hey monkey. Winchester. Where's Zhul?”

“Hi daddy. He's wired in.”

“Wired in, huh?”

“Uh huh. Uncle Dean says he's going to be useless until he detaches himself from his precious laptop.”

“Did you do your homework?”

“Uh huh. And Uncle Dean made me a peanut butter and banana sandwich. It was good.”

“Did he fry it?”

“Yup.”

“Good man.”

***

“It's happened. Told you it would.”

“What's happened?”

“He's Uncle Dean now.”

“Oh. Great. Perfect.”

“When are you going to get over yourself and realize this is a permanent thing?”

“When are you going to stop harping on it?”

“When you stop being an idiot! Your brother is happy. And whether you like them or not, the Winchesters are good guys. Sure, Dean can be a bit of an ass but it's weirdly endearing. Everybody likes them except you. Well, Kamekona doesn't like Sam but I'm not sure what it's about and I'm staying out of it.”

“Just...”

“Just what, Steven?”

“I feel like he doesn't need me anymore.”

“You're adorable. Also stupid.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don't.”

“No, I don't. Don't tell him I said any of this.”

“Not a word, babe.”

***

“Hey. Wire out. Zhul. Unplug. EARTH TO THE BLUE MAN.”

“... buh?”

“Jesus. I've been standing here for five minutes.”

“Sorry Steve. I just get-”

“Yeah, I know how you get. Spent years dealing with it.”

“Well, not your problem anymore, right?”

“You're my little brother. You're always going to be my problem.”

“Really? Because you've been avoiding me at all costs lately.”

“I know. Guess I didn't handle it all that well.”

“Handled it piss poor is what you did.”

“That's fair.”

“Are you done freaking out?”

“Yes.”

“Are you done hating my boyfriend?”

“Not entirely.”

“Well, that's progress. I'll take it. C'mon. Let's go get something to eat. Dean's been shoving sandwiches under my nose but I don't really remember tasting it so. Real food.”

“Real food.”


End file.
